


Oceans

by Beavisworld



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: "most dangerous group in the world", First Kiss, M/M, first time writing fun poison ahhhh, fixing a car, fluff?, for once, funpoison, ghoul teases poison, jet makes fun of poison, kobra shakes his head at his brother, neither can ghoul, poison can't communicate feelings, poison groans a lot, poison hurts his hand, poison is exasperated, poison stole a car for ghoul would fix it with him, pretty hair, sassy jet, the wires have symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29757672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beavisworld/pseuds/Beavisworld
Summary: "Let me make sure I have all the parts to the story here-"Poison groaned before he could continue."You went out and bought a car, a broken one specifically, for Ghoul would fix it with you?" Kobra asked slowly."I didn't say that," Poison said, but there was no bite to it.
Relationships: Fun Ghoul/Party Poison (Danger Days)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Oceans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ASmallLizard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASmallLizard/gifts).



> Woah, I never thought I'd be doing this. Frerard fanfic kinda makes me feel icky (Frikey is my thing) but FunPoison is just so nice. Like, I decided I was just gonna do this and with the encouragement of bff Liz I just went for it. And honestly? Totally worth it, I was actually motivated to finish it. Thanks to bff Liz for all the help and the idea woo woo

"You just went out and what...bought a car? For fun?" Kobra asked his brother, glancing over at him before looking back to his bike.

"I didn't _buy_ shit, I stole it. It's like a Trans Am or something, I dunno," Poison shrugged, bouncing his pack of cigarettes from left hand to right.

"Okay, so you're a thief and an idiot. Does the thing even work?"

"No and that's why I'm gonna fix it," Poison said proudly, stuffing his cigarettes in his pocket and beaming.

"Right. No offense, I don't see you being good at fixing a car. I wouldn't trust you to fix a lightbulb," Kobra stated, revving the engine and nodding when the sound came out clear.

"Alright, fuck you. If you think I'm _so_ incapable, why don't you do it for me? You fix this piece of junk all the time," he said, motioning to the bike.

"At least I _bought_ my bike and it worked without me having to fix it. I'm not doing shit for you, this is your project," Kobra said, pointing at him with his wrench.

"I figured you wouldn't. Whatever, I'll just go back to my original plan of having Ghoul fix it with me."

Kobra paused, setting his wrench down and flipping his sweaty blonde hair back from his forehead. He knocked his sunglasses to the end of his nose and turned his head to look at Poison.

"Let me make sure I have all the parts to the story here-"

Poison groaned before he could continue.

"You went out and bought a car, a broken one specifically, for Ghoul would fix it with you?" Kobra asked slowly.

"I didn't say that," Poison said, but there was no bite to it.

"That sure as hell sounds like the reason. You could have easily stolen a working car."

" _Regardless_ of the reason, I'm still getting him to fix it with me. Have you seen him around?"

"Yeah, he's in the diner last I checked. Was reading some magazine that I think he stole," Kobra paused, pushing his sunglasses back up. "Wow, you really are soulmates."

"Fuck you," Poison said listlessly, already starting to walk away.

"You gonna paint it?" Kobra called out.

Poison turned around. "Depends, will you help me with that?"

"Fuck yeah."

Poison smiled and nodded at his brother before turning back around and walking towards the diner. If he wanted to get any repairs on the car done he would have to go find the person who he needed help from.

Ghoul was good with his hands when he wanted to be. He could take whatever he wanted and make something with it easily. Poison could easily lie and say _that_ was the reason why he wanted Ghoul to work on the car with him, but in reality he just wanted to spend time with him.

Something in Poison's brain told him he sounded like a fucking _girl_ for wanting to do this specifically with Ghoul, but he pushed that thought away since he really just wanted to get this car up and running. He was tired of having to walk or go on the back of Kobra's bike just for he could get places. They were a real team, it was about time they got themselves a real car.

He sighed as he walked into the diner, the sound of laughter being the first thing to hit his ears. Ghoul and Jet were sitting across from each other in a booth, pointing at some magazine that lay in the middle of the table. Ghoul was snorting hard about something, so Poison could only assume that a column had came out about the Fabulous Killjoys again. It was always entertaining to see what others had to say about them.

Some thought they were the most dangerous group in the desert while others thought they were going to save lives.

"Holy fuck, it's a stalker! Jet, we're being watched!" Ghoul shouted dramatically, suddenly taking notice of Poison standing there.

Poison put his hands up in mock surrender, tilting his head and giving Ghoul a look.

"Wow, haven't seen you all day. I figured you and Kobra were taking care of shit in the garage," Jet said, flipping the magazine closed and handing it to him.

Poison took it in his hands, thumbing through the pages to see what they had been laughing at. Sure enough, someone who worked close with the radio had stated that they seemed like dangerous and hostile people.

"I can't _believe_ people think we're dangerous," Poison said, almost laughing a little. Sure, they were good fighters, but if anyone ever took the time to get to know them they would learn that they weren't soldiers. They liked to have stupid fun just as much as anyone else did.

"Yeah, with a leader like you we can hardly be considered anything above soft," Ghoul teased, jabbing his finger into the bone of Poison's hip.

"The fuck is that supposed to mean?" Poison questioned, lip quirked in a smirk as he pushed Ghoul's hand off.

"For you to know and us to _also_ know."

"I'm not soft."

"Right."

Poison rolled his eyes, pushing red hair back from his face as he looked at Jet with exasperation. Jet only shrugged, giving him a look that showed he clearly did not know what to do about the pest that was known as Fun Ghoul.

"I got a car," Poison blurted suddenly, looking from Jet to Ghoul.

"No fucking way," Ghoul said, tugging on a piece of Poison's hair. Poison slapped his hand away yet again.

"Did you really? What type?" Jet asked, leaning his head on his hand.

"It's a Trans Am. It needs a new paint job and some fixing up, but otherwise I think it'll work really well. Kobra already told me he would help with the paint job."

"That oughta be good. When you two put your heads together for art shit it usually turns out great."

Poison grinned, ducking his head and shrugging at the compliment. He rarely every got a chance to do any art and when he did it was usually just nonsense with Kobra.

"Is it a new car?" Ghoul asked, tipping Poison's head up with a flick of his finger.

Poison inhaled. "Nah, it needs some repairs. It was fucking awesome so I figured it was worth it." 

"Oh and you're gonna fix it all by your lonesome, fearless leader?" Ghoul taunted, rocking on the heels of his boots.

"Who even says that anymore?" Jet asked from the booth.

"Me, motherfucker."

Jet rolled his eyes, turning back to whatever he was doing.

"To answer your question, Kobra's not helping me with it. So yeah, I guess I'm doing it by myself," Poison told Ghoul.

"I'm sure Jet would help if you asked."

"No he wouldn't."

"No I wouldn't," Jet agreed.

"Yeah, so like I said, I'm doing this shit by myself."

"I can do it with you," Ghoul offered, messing with the bandana that was wrapped around Poison's wrist.

"Alright, cool. Just don't get in my way or tell me I'm doing shit wrong when I'm clearly doing it right."

"Oh, we're doing this now? Shit, I'm going to change my shirt," Ghoul said, already starting to walk away.

"You have a specific shirt just for these things?"

Ghoul turned around. "Hey, I only have so many shirts. I use the ones with blood on them for doing messy shit. The others I keep for special occasions."

"I don't wanna see your blood stained shirts."

"Never said I was putting on the bloody one, Poison."

Poison didn't have a chance to register that statement because Ghoul was already walking away. He chose to ignore it, too tired to try and decode it all in his brain. Besides, Jet was giving him a confused glance from the booth.

"What?" Poison demanded.

"Oh, nothing. You've just got it bad."

"Fuck off," Poison groaned.

He turned towards the door and walked outside to find Ghoul standing there, shit-eating grin on his face as he held a wrench in one hand. Poison shook his head, almost stifling a laugh at the sight. He looked ridiculous but he couldn't bring himself to look away.

"I'm ready to fix this hunk of junk," Ghoul deadpanned.

"Yeah, it's right there. Come on, the sun's going down in a couple hours and it's gonna get cold."

"You don't have to explain how the desert works to me, oh great one. I live here too in case you forgot," Ghoul said, reaching up to ruffle Poison's hair roughly.

"Quit it," Poison muttered, but there was no seriousness behind it.

Ghoul pulled his hand away, standing on his tiptoes to nuzzle at Poison's hair with his nose instead. The height boost still wasn't enough so he used both his hands to pull Poison's head down as he went up.

"Pretty hair," he mumbled, pushing Poison's head away all together.

Poison almost felt the need to look away. _Almost._

"Thanks."

"Alright, enough of this. We need to fix this car, idiot. In case you didn't know, it gets cold in the desert at night," Ghoul mocked.

"Asshole."

Poison went over to the car, popping the hood up and resisting the urge to cough at the smell that came out. It smelled like burning rubber and it just looked like it needed a lot of help. Ghoul stood behind him, looking at the mess over his shoulder.

"We have some work to do."

"No shit."

Ghoul handed Poison the wrench and watched as he leaned forward to inspect the damage. He immediately started tightening a bolt and cringing when it hissed.

"That sounds sucky," Ghoul stated.

"Yeah, it does."

"You should have stolen a new car. That way we wouldn't be out here fixing it."

"You sound like Kobra," Poison sighed.

"Well, he's right. He's the smart brother. You should have listened to him."

"It will be a cold day in hell when he's the smart brother."

"I guess hell is cold because he's the smart one. Don't worry, you're other things. You're just not the smart one," Ghoul explained.

"I'm the cool one at least."

Ghoul paused.

"I'll agree to feed your ego."

"Okay, first of all, fuck you. Second of all, there's no way he's the cool one! I mean, look at him," Poison said, gesturing to the closed garage as if they could see through it.

"I don't have x-ray vision, moron. However, I can see quite clearly when you two are together who's cooler."

"No fucking way, babe. If you consider him cool you have low standards for what you think is cool."

Ghoul eyed him for a second before scoffing.

"Look, I think you're both freaks, but he's just cooler. He's the smart one, which isn't saying a lot since it's between the two of you, but he's also the cool one. _And_ the pretty one."

Poison looked up sharply. "The fuck?"

"Did I say something?"

"You...huh?"

"Something catch you off guard, fearless leader?"

Poison caught on pretty fast as to what Ghoul was doing.

"Fuck off. We have a car to fix."

Ghoul shrugged, pushing past Poison to get a good look at the inside of the car. He immediately got to work, tightening what needed to be tightened and fucking with what needed to be fucked with.

"You're good at this," Poison commented.

"Thanks."

He messed with the engine for a few more minutes before looking at Poison, motioning to the hood.

"I'll be right back, I'm gonna grab some oil from Kobra. It'll make the tightening process easier. You can mess with those wires if you want."

Poison nodded, gaze lingering for only a couple seconds after Ghoul walked away. He told himself to focus, going back to the wires Ghoul had told him to mess with.

He matched yellow with red, another red with green, and was about to match another yellow with blue when the wire got caught on one of the loose bolts.

"Son of a bitch," he swore quietly, going to get the wrench Ghoul had discarded in the sand.

He started to tighten it, huffing slightly when it wouldn't budge. He applied more pressure to it and gritted his teeth, but still nothing worked. Just as he got it to budge, the wrench fell off the bolt due the pressure and slashed Poison's hand.

"Fucker!" he swore, shaking his hand off and wincing slightly at the blood that was trickling from his palm.

"What happened?" Ghoul asked, walking back from the diner with a can of oil in hand.

"Nothing," Poison said quickly, putting his hand behind his back and tugging his jacket sleeve down in an attempt to cover it. Ghoul tilted his head and nodded slowly.

"I got the oil. The cool brother allowed me to have it."

"Fuck you."

Ghoul grinned, looking up at him under his eyelashes. He shook his head, flicking the black strands in Poison's direction before going back to the engine.

 _God_ , Poison was so fucked.

"Can you hand me that screwdriver, screwball?"

"Yeah, fucker," Poison said, handing it to him. He rested both hands on the edge of the car, watching as Ghoul worked.

"See, it's starting to budge. I know what I'm-- is that blood?" Ghoul questioned him, nodding to his hand that was, in fact, bleeding.

Poison glanced down at the blood that had started to run down his wrist.

"Dammit, I didn't realize it was gonna get that bad."

Ghoul sighed, putting down the screwdriver and walking back into the diner. He came out holding a roll of bandages, the type they kept around in the front in case of emergency. Bandages were kept in all different places in the diner. Nobody ever knew when they were gonna need them immediately.

There had been a whole thing with Kobra getting in a bad clap once and they had been digging through the cabinets for what felt like _hours_ to Poison and--yeah, they just needed to keep bandages accessible everywhere now.

"Give me your hand," Ghoul commanded.

"What?"

"You can't fix a white car while bleeding. I'm pretty sure when you agreed to paint this car with Kobra he meant with actual paint, not blood."

Poison rolled his eyes and then rolled up his sleeve, putting his hand out. Ghoul took it in his, breaking some of the bandage off with his teeth and starting to wrap it around Poison's hand. He put his other hand on Poison's arm, rubbing his thumb up and down his wrist.

"Does it hurt?"

"Just stings."

Ghoul nodded, looking sympathetic as he taped up the bandage. He brought Poison's palm up to his mouth and pressed his lips to the bandaged area, closing his eyes for a second to let the moment last.

"Thank you," Poison said once Ghoul let go of his hand.

"You gotta watch it, one of these days you're gonna get your head blown off cuz you aren't paying any attention."

"No I won't."

Ghoul just rolled his eyes, but the effect was ruined due to his smile. He walked back over to the car, tightening a few more bolts and connecting more wires.

Poison just watched, taking in how focused he looked. Ghoul never looked focused about anything unless his mind was at work. It was a rare sight but something Poison wanted to remember, so he told himself to take a mental screenshot of it. It wasn't even special, Ghoul was just fixing the engine of a car, but it was a nice thing to remember. He remembered a lot of important things that probably weren't important to the rest of the world.

There was one reoccurring thought that he had meant to bring up for awhile.

"Frankie," he said, sort of quietly but also confident at the same time.

Ghoul turned around, slowly at first. He met Poison's eyes with obvious bewilderment.

"Gerard," he said with confusion.

"Sorry, I just haven't said it in awhile."

He nodded, seeming to understand. It was nice to remember they had real names every once in awhile. That they weren't just "dangerous" personas in masks.

"I think we fixed it. Well, _I_ fixed it," Ghoul announced, flicking his hair back.

"Yeah, and just in time for sunset. Sure took you long enough."

"Fuck you! You couldn't have done this with anyone else and you know it!" Ghoul shouted, throwing down the wrench and walking over to him.

"I probably could have," Poison shrugged.

Next thing he knew, he had a face full of sand. Ghoul had pushed his head down, keeping his grip sturdy as he forced his head into the sand.

"You like me best! Say you like me best! Say it!"

"Let me up, fucker!"

"Not until you say it!"

"Alright, fine, thanks for your help! I owe you one!" Poison gave in.

Ghoul released his grip on Poison's head, allowing him to stand up. Poison brushed himself off, shaking the sand out of his hair. It was only when he was straightening out his jacket that he noticed the intense look Ghoul was giving him.

"You okay?"

"Fine," Ghoul responded quickly, immediately looking away.

Poison let out a whistle, looking from the sky to the car.

"Wanna take it out for a test drive?" he asked.

"Thought you'd never fucking ask."

Poison walked toward the car, Ghoul following right behind him. He opened the drivers seat, climbing in and putting the keys in. He almost smiled at the clear sound the engine made. He could see why Kobra liked it so much. Ghoul got in next to him, immediately rolling down the window and sticking his head out.

Poison just shook his head, making his mental comparison of Ghoul to a dog. He watched him as he started driving, his black hair blowing in the wind.

"You like the car?" Poison asked over the wind.

"Fuck yeah! We did good with this one!"

Poison smiled, tightening his grip on the wheel and going faster for the hell of it. There was nothing but open road out here, he could do whatever the fuck he wanted.

Everything was just fucking beautiful. The sunset in front of them was all reds and pinks, Ghoul's laughter echoed throughout the car, and the engine roared loudly.

"Your hair matches the sunset!" Ghoul said excitedly, poking his head back in.

Poison's heart felt funny, a warm feeling spreading throughout the center of his chest. He looked from the sunset to Ghoul before bringing the car to a screeching halt.

"What happened? Did something brea-"

Ghoul didn't have time to finish before he was being kissed the shit out of. Poison went for it, cupping the side of his face and kissing him with something he had never felt before. He had waited for this for so long, holding himself back for different reasons every time. He had wanted to kiss Ghoul since what felt like forever, since he had developed such a stupid crush on him. He figured it was just a throwaway, something he would forget about, but a whole year later he would still catch himself zoning out when he looked at him.

He never understood the expression kissing with everything you had until now. He put fucking _everything_ into it, bring his hand around to mess with the hair at the base of Ghoul's neck. Ghoul made a noise that sounded like he was trying to laugh, but Poison chose to ignore it. He didn't wanna break away just yet.

After a few more seconds, Ghoul must have decided that he really needed to breathe. He pulled back, scanning every inch of Poison's face. It was so intense Poison found himself to be leaning in again.

He stopped himself before he could kiss him again, brain functioning just enough to remember what he needed to ask him.

"Go out with me."

Ghoul nodded so fast he had to blink since he had so obviously made himself dizzy.

"Where?"

"Anywhere you want."

"There's not a lot of places to go, idiot," Ghoul said, bringing his hand up to play with Poison's hair again.

Poison leaned into the touch. "I don't know. I'm sure there's a nice pub or some shit around here."

"Nice pub?" Ghoul teased with a smirk evident in his voice.

"Shut up," Poison said, smile making its way onto his face.

"Yeah, you should. My turn," Ghoul said and before Poison could register what was happening, Ghoul put both hands on his face and kissed him again.

When they pulled back for the second time, Ghoul rested his forehead against Poison's.

"I knew you liked me best. What's Jet always sayin? Actions speak louder than words?"

"I hate you."

"No you don't."

"Fine, I don't."

Ghoul wrapped his arm around Poison, sighing contently when he leaned his head against his chest. His free hand immediately took Poison's bandaged one and rubbed his thumb over it.

"I'll fix cars with you--" he cut himself off to kiss Poison's palm, "--anytime you want to. I'm really good at this."

"Yeah, yeah. You've told me several times."

Just as they fell into a comfortable silence, watching the sunset in front of them, Ghoul shifted so he was looking down at the top of Poison's head.

"I lied, you know."

Poison didn't look up from his spot.

"About?"

"Kobra being the pretty brother."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. That's all you, asshole."

**Author's Note:**

> Did this suck? If it doesn't I will do it again. Yeah yeah I will.


End file.
